Picnics and Marshmallow Bets
by Franki09
Summary: 'I told you that day, that if a guy brought me a tree, I'd marry him on the spot. Now, I may have given you a wait, and it may not have been 'on the spot,' but I intend to keep that promise.' Tedrey one-shot, fluffy, please R&R! T for some kissing, but I'm kinda paranoid so yeah. It's funny too, to ease out the ultimate cheesiness.


It's a warm summer's day. The sun beats hard on their backs, their bare skin, lathered in sun cream, soaking up the dry heat like sponges. From the dirt path they ride along, dust flies up behind them in a scattering along their skin and clothing, but the dark goggles they both adorn do well to protect their eyes, from both sand and sun.

Little conversation is passed between them. Her arms are tight around his waist, more for support than anything else, and the roar of the engine at full, erratic speed is enough to block out any words. When something is necessary, maybe they shout it out and glance at each other quickly, but nothing right now is. Right now, life is easy.

Sixteen year old Ted Wiggins pulls his fingers against the brakes and slows the motor scooter to a stop, leaning back slightly to even the balance. At the stop, his best friend, Audrey Pock, unwraps her arms from around him and hops elegantly off the seat, brushing down her denim shorts. He quickly follows, kicking down the support with the tip of his shoe to stop the scooter from toppling over, an action that has obviously been perfected from years of practice.

"Mom should be getting here soon," he says, as she flicks up her sunglasses and squints into the intense glare of the sunlight. "Once and Grammy haven't decided whether they're coming or not yet, but I think they're staying home for this one."

Audrey nods, placing her hands on her waist and peering round their fascinating surroundings. "That's fine," she smiles. "I managed to see them last time anyway."

Nodding profusely, Ted hurries back to the vehicle and pulls the picnic basket from the back. It weighs heavy in his arms, and he wonders briefly how marshmallows, who take up most of the basket's space, could possibly weigh so much. He tries not to let it show, knowing that Audrey is probably watching him and not wanting to screw up, _just this once._

"You need any help with that, Ted?" she asks, ever concerned about most things. He grins at her and lifts up the basket, showing that he's okay.

"Nah, I'm fine," he says, blowing her off with a 'fine' shake of his head. From one look at him, she can tell that he probably is fine, (after all, one picnic basket has never weighed too much, especially to young, healthy teenage boys) but she strides towards him and takes a hold of one handle anyway. It was in her nature to help.

He briefly looks up at her, studying her face as she stares ahead, when she notices and looks back at him, causing his cheeks to flush scarlet and his gaze to quickly avert to the floor. Even after all this time, he's _still _like this around her, and he doesn't look back up for fear that she's laughing at him.

They wander from the Once-ler's Lurkim, the tall, condescending (currently empty) building brought to life by its white pastel walls and murals, (all Audrey's of course) reflecting the Truffula trees surrounding it, down to the nearby river, always alive and buzzing with the fish. The Truffula trees reach their shoulders now, but saplings are still appearing in the long, lush grass. Ted wonders how Audrey, in her knee-length shorts, can stand the tickly sensation of the green blades against her bare skin.

(Unfortunately, this leads to Ted thinking about her bare skin, so he quickly pushes the thought from his mind.)

When they reach the water's edge, they slow to a stop at the pebbly river bed, and place the basket down on the ground.

"Here?" he asks, looking at her for approval.

She nods, smiling. "Yup. It's a nice spot, not too far from the bike, and in just the right position from the sun."

Ted is momentarily dazzled, always forgetting the way she analyzes everything so well. Shaking his head with a mixture of being impressed and being grateful that she was pleased with his choice, he kneels down and starts unpacking the basket.

Audrey bends down on one knee next to him, helping him unpack. He tries not to notice the way her movements slow as she registers all the marshmallows. It's very hard not the jump into the river and float away when she picks a pack up at looks at him questioningly.

"Mom's idea. She's grown addicted since Once-ler started making the marshmallow pancakes," Ted explains sheepishly, placing all the marshmallow packets to one side. Audrey snorts, nods an, 'Oh, okay' and starts digging round the bottom of the basket to the healthy, vegetarian stuff beneath.

"Non-gelatin marshmallows?"

"Mm-hm."

"Great. Thanks Ted!" she smiles, pulling the cling film from the carrot sticks and hummus and laying the various foods around the blanket. "It's a lovely day for it, don't you think?"

"Yeah, um- yeah, d-definitely."

Whether she still notices his behavior around her, she hasn't been showing any sign of it. The age difference between them always acted as a barrier before, but now he was sixteen and thinking about college, (added to the fact that he's now taller than her, which is always a plus) he really thinks he has a _chance._ Now they're seeing more of each other since the end of her university semester, he can tell she's starting to see him as a friend and person, rather than just her 'hero' and little brother figure.

Hopefully his suspicions are right, he thinks, looking back her pretty, oblivious face.

Audrey slides off her sandals and edges closer to the riverside, dipping her feet into the cold, clear water. Ted scolds himself when he realizes he was watching her close enough to see the slightest of shivers run through her body as her skin comes into contact with the water. However, the look of pure glee and innocence as she closes her eyes and basks in the sunlight is completely worth it.

"The, uh, the Truffulas are doing nicely," he comments briskly, attempting to spark a conversation.

She turns her neck to look at him, and smiles. "Yes," she agrees softly, absentmindedly, fondly running her fingers through the tufts of a tree near her.

"I can see us coming here, in the future," she says. "When the trees are touching the sky!" she continues, falling back against the blanket and spreading her arms wide against the heavens.

A little confused, Ted shuffles down on his back too, trying to see what she saw in the blue and clouds. The position much reminded him of the day all those years ago, when she had first shown him the trees as they lay in her backyard, against the plastic floor. Except this time, there is grass beneath them, and butterfly milk in the air, and they're lying in the same direction. Closer? He can't tell.

"I, uh, w-what do you mean? How- how far in the future?" he asks, turning on his side to face her.

"I don't know. When we're _adults, _I guess."

Ted doesn't answer. Partly because he was wondering how she didn't see herself as an adult yet, when he saw her as a woman four years ago, but also because of the implication her words left lingering.

"You mean you still think we'll be together as, um, adults?"

Like she did those years ago, Audrey lifts her hands from her stomach and looks at him doubtfully, almost self-explanatory. "Well, yeah. You changed my life. I don't think I could imagine it without you."

Ah. Now _that _was a turn of events.

Just mere moments ago, they had been lying down, as friends, talking, _as friends_, when she out of the blue brings up the idea that she wants to spend the _rest of her life, _with _him. _

"Ha," he 'says,' although it's more of a whimper. No matter how hard he tries, no words reach his throat. He can't say anything. His mind is an incoherent jumble.

Eventually, he manages to string together enough words to form a sentence, though keeping his voice from squeaking and jumping proves an impossible task.

"I- in what way would w- _ha – _would we still be together?" he manages to push out.

"Well, I don't know. I guess. I never really thought about our relationship much in the future. I just know that I can't see it without you."

When he doesn't reply, she continues. "You're a big part of my life, Ted."

"Oh. Thanks." Ted had never really been known for his eloquence. And in the current situation, he finds there is really nothing else to say.

"Why?" she asks, as if wondering about the fact that she wanted to be with him forever was out of the ordinary.

"Well, I – I don't know! How am I supposed to? You suddenly just bring up the fact that you want to spend the rest of your life with me? Audrey, that's not somethi-"

She cuts him off by pressing her lips to his. He can feel her hand slide round the back of his neck, her eyelashes brushing against his skin.

He doesn't respond. Doesn't kiss her back, run fingers through her hair and pull her closer. No, when the girl of his dreams, whom he's been pining after for a good five years, _finally _kisses him, Ted Wiggins squeaks and freezes and tenses his entire body.

He doesn't know long it takes for him to cooperate, but Audrey doesn't move. She had kissed him before, yes; on the cheek, forehead, nose, but never like _this. _She had never placed her hand on his chest, clenched his hair between her fingers and moved her lips softly against his own. A choking noise escapes the back of his throat, one that he is entirely sure was inhuman, but she doesn't seem to notice. She pulls back, but stays close enough for him to feel the smile on her lips.

"Audrey-" he starts, but again she cuts him off.

Sadly, with words this time, instead of a kiss.

"You're so oblivious, Ted," she says. "I've been dropping hints for _ages."_

"I- wait, what?"

She smiles again, her gaze flicking up from his lips to his eyes, forest brown and sincere. "I told you that day, that if a guy brought me a tree, I'd marry him on the spot."

He opens his mouth to speak, when she brings a finger and presses it to his lips before the words can get out. "Now, I may have given you a wait, and it may not have been 'on the spot,' but I intend to keep that promise."

Overcome with too many thoughts to comprehend, Ted kisses her again, deciding that it's probably a safer option than trying to say anything. He places his hand on her waist and props himself up with his other elbow, whilst she brushes her fingers against his face.

They are about to take it a step further, when the moment is interrupted by a clearing of a throat behind them. Almost immediately, Ted pulls back and they remove their arms from around each other, mumbling excuses and apologies before turning to see who was there.

The men themselves, the Lorax, almighty Guardian of the Forest, and his partner-in-crime, the tall, frail Once-ler were stood a little way behind them, a few feet up the hill.

The Lorax stands still, one eyebrow raised at the pair of youngsters, as he folds his arms and taps his furry orange foot against the grass. He looks moderately unimpressed. "I see they started the party without us, 'eh, Beanpole?"

The Once-ler just chuckles and continues walking, his hands laced behind his back, giving Ted a knowing look. He then proceeds to sit down next to them, taking a fluffy white marshmallow from the pack, and popping it into his mouth, all the while watching Ted.

The poor boy looks down at the floor before anyone can see his beetroot red face. Especially with Once-ler's next comment;

"You owe me three packets of marshmallows, Mustache."


End file.
